


I Love You Like A Love Song, Baby

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, no smut just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate singing in your head. Cas has a shit day at work.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Love You Like A Love Song, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

Castiel sighed as I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick started playing in his head...again.

Castiel hadn't been having the best of days so far. He had ended up late for work because his alarm hadn't woken him up and his boss had chewed him out for it, then Castiel had lost track of what he was saying during an important meeting beause his soulmate had started singing a corny love song and distracted him, and now he couldn't concentrate on a rather large pile of work because his soulmate was still at it.

Castiel glanced at the clock,and, seeing it was 4pm, he decided to call it quits on a rather fucking terrible work day.

Castiel's dark mood only got worse on the drive home. The idiots were out in force today, it seemed, and he growled out an, "Assbutt," as he managed to get cut off for the second time. As his mood worsened he stead fastly ignored the singing of his soulmate, the noise in his head just adding to his list of irritations.

The tension in his body eased as he pulled into his driveway. For a couple minutes he simply sat there and considered sleeping in the car, feeling too exhausted to move. Finally, with a heaving sigh, he grabbed his briefcase and hauled himself out of the car and up his porch steps. When he wearily opened the front door the sight that met him chased away the darkness of his day.

Standing in the middle of the living room was his soulmate, Dean Winchester, singing I Love You Like A Love Song into their feather duster, presumably in the middle of cleaning. He closed the door quietly and leaned againt it as he watched his perfect other half be a complete and utter adorable dork while he thought no one was watching.

"I- I love you like a love song, baby. I-I love you like a love song, baby. I-I love you like a love song, baby, and I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-p- CAS!" Dean had turned around during the middle of the chorus and saw Cas grinning at him while he leaned on the wall. Cas watched as Dean turned beat red and hurriedly turned off the music.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Dean, it's 4:30 this is when I usually get home."

Dean squeaked and turned to look at the clock above the mantle with a horrified expression. "Shit! I was planning to have dinner started by now."

"Whats on the menu?," Cas asked as he walked up behind Dean and circled his arms around his waist. Dean turned around in his arms and put his own arms around Cas' shoulders and said," Burgers, fries, and I was gonna make a pie but obviously thats gonna take too much time now."

"Just burgers and fries sound amazing, love. Why don't you go get that started and I'll come down to help after I change?"

"Sounds great, babe. I've already got the hamburger set out so it should be thawed by now. I'll do burgers, you do fries?"

"Sounds like a plan," and with a quick peck on the lips Dean left the comfort of Cas' arms and headed to the kitchen. Quickly, Cas changed out of his work suit and changed into a pair of sweats and a tshirt. On his way back down Cas could hear that Dean had restarted the song and when he rounded the corner of the kitchen he saw Dean was shaking his hips and dancing in place with the song again as he formed burgers. With a smile Cas walked up behind Dean and put a hand on his hips as he kissed his cheek and said, "I love you."

The smile he got from Dean was blinding and he said, "I love you too, you big sap." Cas smiled and reached around Dean for the potatoes to start making fries. All in all Cas thought his day hadn't been that bad. Not when he had Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
